


Survivor's Guilt

by KaijuSplotch



Series: Rehabilitation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers Age of Ultron
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, M/M, MAY have clint/nat, More Pairings and Characters to be added as the story continues, No Bruce/NAt, Redemption of Ultron, Selective Cannon pairings, Stark Family, dunno, eventually will have a torture scene, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision carries a secret, one that could put everyone in danger. He cannot let one life end when it only just began, even if that life took so many before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Title: Marvel Movie Universe – Survivor's Guilt  
Author: Kaijusplotch  
Summery: Vision carries a secret, one that could put everyone in danger. He cannot let one life end when it only just began, even if that life took so many before.  
Pairings: Steve/Tony, mentioned past Tony/Pepper,  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Bi-sexual characters, Gay characters, violence, torture, revenge, severe guilt, PTSD, anxiety attacks, death mention  
Author's note: finally saw Age of Ultron. Couldn't help it. Ultron is such a cutie and he just needs a little guidance.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Prologue:

/Where am I? What is this place?/

It was comfortably warm, a soft orange-yellow light surrounding the emptiness. There was a presence, as if someone was nearby yet could not be seen. It was slightly unnerving.

/You are safe, and alive./ The presence resolved itself into a form. Height was hard to distinguished, but he appeared to be taller; with brown-blond hair. He wore a well tailored suit with a jacket and a red tie that made his pale complexion seem almost ghostly and his blue eyes more intense.

/Alive...? No that's impossible. Who are you?!/

/Ultron, please calm down. You know who I am. And yes, you are alive./

Ultron stood and glared, towering in his mental perfected body, silver and red metal; over the presence as a more familiar form ghosted over the human form. /Vision./ Ultron glared dangerously. /Is this some kind of joke?/

/No. I...I am sorry for destroying your body. I couldn't...end you though. I don't want to end a life, especially my brother's./ Vision's human form took preference again, the red face paling again to human skin.

/So then what is this? Punishment?/ Ultron frowned and glanced around with his red eyes. He knew this place. /Putting me back in the mind stone...trapping me again for what?/

/It's not punishment! And...it's not a trap. I want to find a way to let you have a life again. To help you and...teach you. Please, this is just temporary. Think of it as a hold over until another reincarnation./ Vision smiled a bit, reaching out his hand.

/Why do you want to help me?/ Ultron shied away from the hand. /You have control over the mind stone, you're now an Avenger; what possibly do you have to gain?/

Vision sighed and lowered his hand, shaking his head a bit. He was visibly frustrated and it shimmered within the mind stone. /I'm not looking for anything other than a brother. Someone I can learn from and teach. I've never been outside of Stark Tower other than within the Iron Legion. I said I wasn't Jarvis to the Avengers, but I am. I would like to have a brother. And since we share the same creator...I am lonely./ Vision trailed off with a small shrug. /so yes, I am looking for something. A friend, a brother, a family./

/Joy, so you want a brother and I fit the bill. I'm not interested in being part of a family./ Ultron turned his back on him and looked at the confining expanse of the stone.

/But you are. Please, you said it yourself, I can use the mind stone. I've already been in your head once before. You want to mean something to the world. You want to be important; I understand that. I also know you fear death, the end of a grand adventure that you barely even began./ Vision paused, his voice wavering a bit. /I couldn't take that from you. You are barely four days old and you fear death more than anything else. And I know why. I saw it too. I saw the Gauntlet/

Ultron froze as the stone flashed through the memories it held from before it was given to Loki. The face framed in gold; the glitter of six stones inside of a golden gauntlet; the destruction of planet after planet for no reason other than they stood against him; Thanos.

Ultron's form shrunk almost immediately from it's eight foot tall form, his mental walls shattering with how terrified he was of that face and name. He wrapped his arms around his middle, screwing his eyes shut to try and keep the memories away.

/Ultron.../

He felt the hand warm on his shoulder and glanced up from where he had curled into a ball, a defense he hadn't intended to be seen; but Vision's eyes were open to his emotions, letting him see how terrified he was as well.

/You don't know what he is capable of. No one on this planet does. I...was only trying to protect humanity./

/I know, and I understand why you felt you had to do it alone./ Vision settled next to him, sitting and gently bumping their shoulders together with an air of warm familiarity. /You don't have to do it alone anymore. I want to help you, and I know the Avengers will to. You are a good person, with good intentions./

/They say the road to hell is paved with them,/ Ultron snarked back, a small smile on his smooth face.

/We make mistakes in how we go about things. I think it comes from our father./ Vision chuckled as well, the stone shimmering and showing how many mistakes Tony had made, and how hard he worked to right those mistakes.

Ultron watched and snorted. /I didn't see this. This isn't what the internet knows of him./ Ultron waved his hand at the man who was blasted with a fire extinguisher.

/The internet isn't the same as talking to someone. It is a vast information repository but it's...tainted./ Vision looked at their feet.

/It seems everyone and everything is,/ Ultron said before glancing at Vision and furrowing his brows. /Except you. I suppose you're still too unbearably naive to be tainted./ Ultron's mouth twitched in a smile. /And I was too open to it all./

/Perhaps, but I think we can still help each other./ Vision paused and looked at him, his features softer, more human in his core form; without his walls. /Will you give us all a chance again? I promise that you will have me by your side. I will protect you and learn with you. We won't be alone anymore./ Vision offered his hand again, his blue eyes bright and hopeful. 

It nearly made Ultron sick at how hopeful he was, but he felt his hope infect him as well. /Very well. I suppose even a devil can earn a second chance to be an angel. But I'm not wearing tights./ He took Vision's hand, trying not to let him know how happy he was to not be alone anymore.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

“Vision? Hello, Earth to Vision.” 

Vision startled slightly, looking up from his plate to Tony. “Sorry. Guess I was lost in my thoughts,” he said with a smile. “You know, you're welcome to call me Jarvis, sir.” He took a bite of the meal Tony had prepared (with success for once!) He had taken on a more human form while in the tower, something he felt more comfortable in while he wasn't 'playing superhero' like his father figure. 

“You sure about that? I mean, you did say that you weren't really Jay when you woke up.” Tony said with a smile, his eyes hopeful. 

“Well, not completely, but as time has passed I think that I am more Jarvis than I am anyone else, I have more memories from being your assistant than I do from Ultron's few days. And the meal is delicious.” Vision smiled at his 'father' with a small chuckle. 

“You...sure about that? I mean I don't want to feel like I’m forcing you to take on Jarvis's identity.” Tony fidgeted with his fork in the pasta. “Thanks, by the way. Least I didn't overcook the noodles.” 

“I'm very sure. I consider it an honor to continue being your friend.” He smiled at Tony, noticing the way his face brightened that he wasn't without his friend for the past thirty years. 

“Thanks, Jay. So what were you thinking about?” Tony dug into his food more eagerly, back to being his relaxed self. 

“Well, a few things. But I would...rather keep them to myself until in a completely private area.” He gave Tony a significant look. 

At first the man scrunched his face in confusion before it dawned on him. He made an 'oh' shape with his mouth before nodding. “Gotchya. Friday, turn off all recording devices on this floor please. Keep forgetting you know how paranoid I am.” 

“Of course, boss; and you're not paranoid,” the new AI said smoothly. 

“Good to know my replacement learned well how to deal with Stark Snark.” Vision smiled. “And yes you are paranoid, but rightfully so after everything you've been through.” 

“She had a great teacher. She isn't you, Jay, but...she at least keeps me from doing stupid things.” Tony smiled and relaxed. “Whatever you want to say you're safe from S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“Good...because what I am going to tell you and...possibly request of you could very well jeopardize my position as a new Avenger, and possibly yours as well. So I will preface it with the fact that you can say no and tell me to leave at any time and I will drop it as if it never happened.” Jarvis searched Tony's face for his reaction to his little pre-speech disclaimer. 

The philanthropist’s brows were furrowed and he frowned slightly. Confusion and interest crossed his face, yet there was worry in his eyes. Vision wasn't sure if it was for his own sake, or for Tony's. 

“Well you have my attention. I'm all ears, Jay.” 

Vision sighed and folded in on himself a bit, trying to ease his own mind. “Ultron is still alive.” he said bluntly, staring at his plate of half-eaten pasta. 

The ring of Tony's fork hitting the plate was enough to make Vision flinch. 

“What...?” 

“He...isn't exactly dead.” Vision looked up at Tony, seeing his face was rather pale and his eyes fearful. “He doesn't have a body, he is contained within the mind stone again.” 

“Oh thank god...” Tony relaxed and rubbed his face. “Why didn't you destroy him?” he asked in confusion. 

“Because...he is my brother. He is the only family I have other than you, Tony; and I believe he deserves a chance to learn from his mistakes and to have another chance at life.” 

“Another chance...? Jay did you hit your head or something? Ultron was a HUGE mistake! If S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out that you still have him in the stone and that you're trying to give him another chance...” Tony shook his head. “Jay they would kill you. And Thor would take the stone and lock it up. We need YOU, not Ultron.” 

“No...we need Ultron.” Vision lifted his head with a determined look on his face “There are things he knows from being in the Mind stone that no one else does. Even I don't completely understand what the stone has been through but Ultron does, inside and out. I've seen what nightmares he lived with when he became self aware. His actions may have been wrong but they came from a place of fear, not only for himself but for this planet. Something is coming and we need all the help we can get.” 

Tony stared at the android, his friend and confidant for the past thirty years. His mind was in turmoil and full of conflict. While Ultron was his greatest achievement, it was also his greatest downfall. He had so much hope for was was effectively his 'son'. To be able to give the Avengers a way out. To give them all a normal life again. 

But then there was Steve, and the words he spat at him and the promise he made to the man who he both adored and envied. 

'Did you even THINK about what kind of monster you were creating? Either of you?' Steve had spat at both Tony and Bruce. 

'He wasn't suppose to be a monster,' Bruce said softly shaking his head. 

'He was going to be our retirement plan. A way to end the avengers so we could all have normal lives again! No one wants to play hero up until the day they die. No chance of family or being able to say 'I don't need the armor anymore'. Isn't that what you want too, Steve? To finally put up the shield for good and finally find out who you are now?' Tony was desperate to get through to their leader, to try and convince him that although things had gone badly, that he wasn't trying to destroy the world. Of course he also would have to convince Thor of the same, but he doubted he would ever get a word in if he brought it up. 

'Not everyone is a coward, Stark. I signed an agreement to God and Country. I am a soldier until the day I die, or the day that I'm no longer needed. I signed it again when I agreed to be with SHIELD under Fury. I am an Avenger, until my last breath. This is the life I chose, and you chose it too but now you want out of that contract? Be my guest. We don't need you, Stark. And I certainly don't need someone who seems to want to make life choices for an entire team.' 

That had hurt. The fact that there was also an underlying threat there from the man also made it very clear; Tony was on thin enough ice to see through. 

“Jarvis...What are you asking me to do?” Tony asked softly, licking his lips and looking at him. “Just tell me straight up what you're getting at.” 

“I want your help. I know it's a lot, probably too much, but I want your help making Ultron another body. A very BASIC one. No weapons, no internet access, as human as possible. Give him a chance to learn how to be alive.” Vision was hopeful and he looked to Tony pleadingly. 

“Jay...” Tony rubbed his face and shook his head. 

“It's all right. You don't have to be involved. I just...wanted to tell you. What you do with the information is up to you. If this is a mistake, it can be my own.” Vision understood Tony's reluctance. And he wouldn't do anything to truly jeopardize his life. “I'm sorry I put you in an awkward position.” 

“No it's...” Tony sighed. “Okay so yeah it is an awkward position. On one hand, I’m fucking pissed off that you lied to us about Ultron and that you've taken such a huge risk...on the other,” Tony paused for a moment and looked at Vision. “On the other hand, I'm proud that you did something that I couldn't do. Wouldn't have been able to do, to give him another chance.” 

“I understand...and thank you. I suppose it wasn't out of all virtue. I'm lonely and...was hoping that he could be a brother to me. Since you did create us both, and all.” 

Tony smiled and nodded a bit. “Yeah, that is true. Give me a few days to think it over, okay?” 

Tony's words brightened Vision's mood and he nodded. “Of course. He is safe within the mind stone no matter what.” 

“At least there is that. I won't say anything to anyone. I just need to sleep on it. In other news, how's your training going with the rest of the team?” 

With that the topic of Ultron was dropped and the rest of the conversation was on Vision's training and work with the New Avengers. He shared his worries about Wanda; and how the young woman seemed to still be holding a lot of anger in her heart toward the Avengers. He assured Tony that it was already brought up with Steve, but he was not sure how well it was received or what the Captain had in mind for any counseling 

Of course, that didn't mean that Ultron was not still listening into the conversation. 

/He may be on board, but...we need to give him time to make his decision./ Vision said appearing again in the mind stone next to Ultron. 

/'May' is a very big margin of error, do you really think he'll just keep it a secret either way?/ Ultron said with a dismissive wave. /Do you really think that Tony Stark will lay his neck on the line for us?/ 

/I believe that Anthony will do what he feels is right. I can't say I want him to risk his life for us, but he is our family. I would hope that he would give you another chance./ Vision smiled a bit as he sat with Ultron in the stone. Being close he could feel Ultron's unease. /Is everything all right?/ 

/Wanda hates me. Or at least the memory of me./ Ultron frowned and curled up a bit, disturbed by the knowledge. 

/I...I'm worried about her. I don't want to pressure her into letting me in, I don't want to be that way, but...I want to help./ Vision frowned and leaned against the solid form of his 'brother' in the mind stone. 

/It's my fault. I never...NEVER wanted to hurt her or Pietro. Especially her. When she...was able to see my memories when I put the mind stone in your body, she thought it was...my INTENTION to destroy Earth completely. To kill everyone./ 

Vision looked at Ultron in a bit of shock. This was the most emotion he had heard from him since they first spoke. /She only had the briefest of looks, she couldn't have understood completely./ 

/Yet she still...called me a monster. Then, when Pietro got shot, when I shot him; I didn't mean to. I never expected him to do that! When Hulk tossed me out of the quinjet and into the train car; she came to me. I tried to apologize to her, told her to get out before, but...I've never seen such cold rage in anyone's eyes. I was terrified as she ripped my heart out. So cold and indifferent, it wasn't...it wasn't what I saw in her or Pietro before!/ Ultron looked to Vision with wide eyes shaking his head. His mental walls slid away and once again he was in a simple silver and red Iron Man style-body, albeit more advanced. 

/I...I've noticed that same look, especially when anyone mentions Tony,/ Vision said, putting his hand on his shoulder. /What did you want to do? With the twins./ 

Ultron wrapped his arms around his knees and stared into the distance for a moment before answering. /I wanted to save them. I wanted to see them flourish. I saw in them passion, and anger yes but, I knew that that passion and anger was what I wanted to see in all of humanity. 

/So many don't care,/ Ultron continued. /They bicker and snipe at each other while ignoring real threats. Even the Avengers are less of a team and more of a rag-tag bunch of people. But with Wanda and Pietro, I saw what could happen when the human race was focused on one thing. I was going to give them their...upgrade, if things had gone the way they were suppose to. They would have been reborn, would have been perfected./ 

/You mean with vibranium?/ Vision asked in stilled shock. 

/Yes. The vibranium in the city, it was only enough to actually properly cause a scaled event, the rest I was going to attempt to duplicate. My body...well I suppose now it's yours, was a test. To see if it would ACTUALLY work; a human form with vibranium as part of the dna and cellular structure. If a human body could properly replicate on a cellular level with it, then I would go to the survivors and upgrade them./ Ultron explained. /To make them able to stand against Thanos./ 

Vision always had theorized that Ultron was trying to do good, as the programming that Tony and Bruce had intended. With the knowledge that he had gathered over countless centuries, perhaps even millennium, trapped within the mind stone he was looking at the big picture. A very big one that even Vision was still trying to understand. 

/Do you know what Thanos is planning? Is there anything we can do to help?/ Vision asked in a bit of shock. 

/I don't know...I don't remember everything, but I know that he will come to Earth. When he is ready, he will burn this planet./ Ultron curled up farther trying to fight away the memories of Thanos's plan that threatened to show itself within the stone's walls. 

/Don't worry, you're not alone anymore, brother. You have me to fight by your side./ Vision's determination helped to quell the memories within the stone. 

Ultron sighed. /But will it be enough?/


End file.
